cardgamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of role-playing game artists
This is a list of notable role-playing game artists, past and present. The people in this list created artwork for one or more notable, published role-playing game book, miniature, or other product. A *Jason Banditt Adams http://www.Rogue-Artist.com - Desolation RPG by Greymalkin Designs,Desolation, A Post-Apocalyptic Fantasy Roleplaying Game from Greymalkin Designs Mongoose Publishing's series such as Traveler, CONAN, Elric and others, as well as HERO Games titles. *Attila Adorjany - his work has appeared in comics, video games, film, TV, and roleplaying games including products by White Wolf, Wizards of the Coast, Fantasy Flight Games, and Steve Jackson Games. *Dave Allsop - his art appears in games for Wizards of the Coast and his own creation SLA Industries for Nightfall Games *Glen Angus *Samuel Araya - his published cover art includes Unknown Armies 2nd Ed. (Atlas Games), Weapons of the Gods (Eos Press), Tibet: The Roleplaying Game (Vajra Enterprises), along with various White Wolf/ World of Darkness titles and All Flesh Must Be Eaten supplements.Index of Artists at Pen & Paper B *Arnal Ballester - He was the main art designer in the Barcelona Joc Internacional publishing house. He painted covers for LÍDER (Joc Internacional's magazine), game master's screens (the RuneQuest's one, for example) and he even designed logos, like the LÍDER logo or the Spanish translation logo for StormbringerArnal Ballester official website (in spanish) *Ghislain Barbe - several White Wolf products, including titles from the Exalted setting.Untitled Document *George Barr *Thomas Baxa *Denis Beauvais *Steven Belledin *Carlo Bocchio (also known as Jackoilrain) - Dungeons & Dragons *Tim Bradstreet MAny Ealry Whitewolf projects including most notably Vampire: The Masquerade *Brom - many TSR products, (predominantly Dark Sun), Palladium Books covers, the inspiration for Deadlands *Frank Brunner - illustrated different editions of Stormbringer *Jeff Butler C *Matt Cavotta *Clyde Caldwell *Douglas Chaffee *Javier Charro Has illustrated for Mongoose, Fantasy Flight Games, Hero Games, Mythic dreams, and many others. *Miguel Coimbra *Jim Crabtree *Dennis Cramer *Carl Critchlow D *Ned Dameron *Liz Danforth - Tunnels and Trolls artist *Stephen Daniele *Gene Day - Cover art of the first Call of Cthulhu edition (1981) *Jeff Dee - many early TSR products including Deities and Demigods *Eric Deschamps *Brian Despain *Tony Diterlizzi - many early TSR products including 2nd Edition Monster Manual and Planescape series, DiTerlizzi's home page *Larry Dixon *Vincent Dutrait - Dragon Magazine, Call of Cthulhu, The Dark Eye, Warhammer FRPG, *Terry Dykstra E *Jeff Easley - many early TSR products including the Dragonlance series, and the cover to the second edition of the Player's Handbook. *Steve Ellis many Whitewolf products, most notably Werewolf; Many Wizards of the Coast projects; Dungeons and Dragons, Magic The Gathering and Kaijudo. www.steveellisart.com *Larry Elmore - many early TSR products including the Dragonlance series *Emmanuel *Wayne England *Jason Engle *Newton Ewell F *Stephen Fabian *Emily Fiegenschuh *Fred Fields *Scott Fischer *Phil Foglio - GURPS IOU, S.P.A.N.C., the Xxxenophile card game *Carl Frank *Ken Frank *Dan Frazier *Frank Kelly Freas G *Rafael Garres *Donato Giancola *Lars Grant-West *Rebecca Guay H *Brian Hagan *Scott Harshbarger - Desolation RPG by Greymalkin Designs *Rick Hershey *Henry Higginbotham *The Brothers Hildebrandt *Jim Holloway *Quinton Hoover *Daniel Horne *Ralph Horsley *Tony Hough *David Hudnut I *Frazer Irving J *Kennon James - published art includes work for Wizards of the Coast, Sabertooth Games. *Paul Jaquays *Jeremy Jarvis *Andrew Johanson - Fantasy Flight Games. *Leif Jones - numerous illustrations for White Wolf's Vampire, Werewolf, and Mage; Sword & Sorcery Studios, AEG, Necromancer Games, Holistic Design, Mythic Dreams. *Scott Jones, Shard Studios - Graphic Design, Cover Art and Interior Art for Shard RPG *Veronica V. Jones (was involved in many other projects, requires research) *Ron Angelo S.Fernandez was involved in many other projects, requires research), twilight,full moon K *Michael William Kaluta *Dana Knutson *Doug Kovacs naruto shippuden the beast *Agnieszka Miroslaw-Kalinowska L *David S. LaForce *John and Laura Lakey *Hubert de Lartigue - He illustrated covers, sourcebooks and supplements in the French gaming industry, such as the French translations of RuneQuest, Land of Ninja, Stormbringer etc.). Some of his covers had been used in other languages publications, like his RuneQuest supplement cover Genertela, used in the United States and in SpainHubert de Lartigue's official website (in french) *Rob Lazzaretti *April Lee - Cover and interior art for a variety of titles including Legend of the Five Rings and 7th Sea (Alderac), In Nomine (Steve Jackson Games), and Kingdoms of Kalamar (Kenzer & Co). *Jody Lee - Cover art for the third edition of RuneQuest (1984) and the first of Pendragon (1985) *Vince Locke *Todd Lockwood *Eric Lofgren - his credits include magazine articles, interior illustrations, and cover art including the cover art for Steve Jackson Games' GURPS Steam-Tech and Hero Games's Champions Viper. *Kevin Long - Premier artist at Palladium Books from 1986 to 1995 whose work on Rifts and Robotech are foremost among his wide-ranging contributions to Palladium's earlier RPG series, which include Beyond the Supernatural, Heroes Unlimited, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Roger Loveless *Howard Lyon M *Diana Magnuson *Max - Pen name of Francesc Capdevila, who signed numerous covers and inner illustrations for LÍDER (Joc Internacional's magazine) *Angus McBride - Was the main illustrator of the MERP series of rulebooks, sourcebooks and supplements *David O. Miller *Raven Mimura *Jeff Miracola *Matthew Mitchell N *Jim Nelson *Mark Nelson *Russ Nicholson *Terese Nielsen - Famous for her Magic: The Gathering card illustrations, Nielsen did the cover artwork for the Dungeons & Dragons setting Jakandor in 1998 (Jakandor, Land of Legend and Jakandor, Isle of Destiny). Also in 1998 she illustrated the covers of three issues of Dragon and several Forgotten Realms novels. In 1999 she started illustrating covers for the 7th Sea role-playing game. O *William O'Connor *Erik Olson *Erol Otus - many early TSR products including "S3: Expedition to Barrier Peaks" P *Keith Parkinson *Lucio Parrillo *Jim Pavelec *Michael Phillippi *Eric Polak *Alan Pollack *Randy Post *Steve Prescott *Chris Pritchard - Desolation RPG by Greymalkin Designs *Stephanie Pui-Mun Law *Steve Purcell - Several covers for the Different Worlds magazine and RuneQuest supplements R *Vinod Rams *Roger Raupp *Adam Rex *Wayne Reynolds *David Roach *Jennifer Rodgers illustrations for publishers including: Blue Devil Games, Decipher Inc., Adept Press, Anvilwerks, and many others. *Jim Roslof *Luis Royo - He painted some covers for Spanish role-playing games: first edition Fuerza Delta (1991) and second edition Far West (1994) S *Richard Sardinha *Christopher Shy *Kevin Siembieda - Worked at Judges Guild from 1979 to 1981 illustrating adventure modules for Dungeons & Dragons, RuneQuest, and Traveller. After founding Palladium Books, his art and cartography were featured most prominently in The Mechanoid Invasion, first edition Palladium Fantasy and Heroes Unlimited, and early Rifts titles. *Dan Smith (artist) - Interior art for GURPS books *Mark Smylie *Brian Snoddy *John T. Snyder *Ron Spencer *Anne Stokes *David C. Sutherland III - Early TSR Products and Book Covers "A Paladin in Hell" *Arnie Swekel *Tony Szczudlo T *Jean Pierre Targete *Ben Templesmith *Miles Teves - Skyrealms of Jorune, later became a renowned Hollywood conceptual artist *Joel Thomas *David A. Trampier - TSR Hobbies Staff Illustrator, creator of Wormy, a comic strip that ran in The Dragon magazine. Infamous for mysteriously vanishing for decades before resurfacing in a newspaper interview as a cab driver. *Timothy Truman - TSR Hobbies Staff Illustrator (early 1980s) *Francis Tsai *Shane Tyree V *Valerie Valusek *Susan Van Camp *Cyril van der Haegen *Franz Vohwinkel W *Kev Walker *Karl Waller *Kevin Wasden *Anthony S. Waters *Tom Wham *Michael Whelan - many TSR products including 2nd Edition Player's Handbook and Dungeon Master's Guide. His Elric illustration for the 1977 revised edition of the Stormbringer novel, was used by Chaosium to illustrate the fourth edition (1990) of the Stormbringer role-playing game *Chuck Whelon *Eva Widermann *Bill Willingham -many early golden age TSR products, notably the Basic and Advanced Dungeons and Dragons rulebooks. Went on to write and draw the Elementals comics and lately script the Fables comic series. *Robin Wood *Sam Wood *Ben Wootten Y *Kieran Yanner has been published by Decipher, Inc., Dream Pod 9, Eden Studios, Inc., Fantasy Flight Games, Necromancer Games, Steve Jackson Games, Sword & Sorcery Studios, Troll Lord Games and White Wolf References #Pen and Paper's artist list only lists artist who have art in the gallery. Pen & Paper also keeps a searchable database of all RPG artists, even those without art on their gallery. That listing can be found by putting the artist name in the search box. Category:Dynamic lists Artists Role-playing game artists * **